1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an aircraft which can safely fly passengers or other cargo to a destination or along a designated routes without the need for a pilot on the aircraft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A major cause of aircraft accidents are due to pilot or other human errors and influence, such as by hijacking or by controlling or otherwise replacing the pilot in the cockpit of an aircraft. According to the present invention, all of the procedures that must be implemented by a pilot can be done automatically within the aircraft without requiring the intervention of a pilot. All of the procedures and decisions that have to be taken to fly safely have already been automated through programmed software, electrical, electronic and/or computerized systems. The electronic system and its subsets determine and implement commands to cause the aircraft to taxi, takeoff, fly and land along a pre-determined route and/or take corrective action as necessitated by emergencies or other considerations.
In the currently proposed invention, the controls and decisions are completed using software, automatic feedback circuits and/or from the co-ordination and utilization of an APC (“Aircraft Parameter Management Computer”) system, a FMC (“Flight Management Computer”) system, and an AMS (“Automatic Monitoring Systems”) system. Since during flight there is no need for a pilot to fly in the destined/designated routes and airport safely, the number of aircraft incidents due to pilot mistakes or other human influence can be reduced. The use of electronics to fly the aircraft allow the aircraft to be completely secured because the cockpit door can be sealed prior to flight and opened only at the next airport by the ground staff of airlines. This should further prevent and/or reduce the chance of hijacking or other unauthorized control of the aircraft.